


A Rose Of Any Other Name

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Boys with pussies, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Bad at Feelings, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Soft Jeong Yunho, Top Jeong Yunho, Vaginal Sex, also no tragic endings here don't worry i always do happy endings hehe, also theres a little bit of jongsang bc its me, hong is feisty but he comes around, pussy eating, theyre both kind of romeo and juliet at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: “What’re you looking at?”“Nothing.” Hongjoong lies awfully and, even through the mask, Yeosang gives him a look.“Come now, cousin, I can tell when you’re staring.”Scoffing again, Hongjoong murmurs, “It is not like I’m looking at those alphas. Especially not the taller one.”Following his gaze, Yeosang soon chuckles. “Well, either way, you certainly caught their attention; they’re coming this way.”Or: Kim Hongjoong is an omega who hasn't the need for an alpha. Until he meets Jeong Yunho.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	A Rose Of Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/gifts).



> Hello helllooo. Long time no write. Aha sorry, life's been kinda hectic recently. But I'm back in the swing of things and the first thing I'm gonna do is upload a fic I promised for my 10/10 sister in law, bestest Bun ever! I already know you love it, Bun, but still, I hope it's the gift that keeps on giving!! ❤️
> 
> If you're waiting for jongsang, fear not, for I am uploading a brand new jongsang fic tomorrow! And if yunjoong is your thing, well I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

The faint sound of violins greet Hongjoong’s ears the second he busts open the window. “You got it?” Yeosang asks from below and he nods, climbing through the window and into the room before he goes to help Yeosang up.

“Ah, there we go.” Hongjoong murmurs, the pair dusting their lavish party outfits off and securing their masquerade masks to their faces. Of course the raven haired Hongjoong is in a pale blue ensemble, his blonde partner in crime in a red so light it looks like he’s wearing pink. It’s a bold decision to wear their family’s colors at an event they’re not even invited to, but… alas… when are he and Yeosang never bold? That’s how they wound up in this vacant room, after all, the sounds of music and chatter muted because of the closed door.

Exchanging a mischievous grin, they soon open said door and peek out, ducking back down when an obviously drunken couple stumble past. When all seems clear, though, they finally make their escape, Hongjoong taking the lead. Once out, they strut as if they own the place, the two omegas finding their way to the main part of the party; the grand ballroom.

Feathered fans make their way to each of the omega’s hands, the colors very much matching their ruffled shirts and jewel adorned masks, both Hongjoong and Yeosang securing a spot to watch the crowd and flutter their fans. 

The scent of alpha jumps out at Hongjoong as he peruses the premises, though he rolls his eyes at himself. After all, the entire reason he is here is to be rebellious, to reject the standards his family and society set for him as an omega. He doesn’t need to marry, he doesn’t need to be some alpha’s trinket. No. He and Yeosang are here to simply have fun.

Which is why he’s damning himself when he finds his eyes wandering to a pair of alphas across the room. Both are quite tall, but one is significantly taller and he is the one that is drawing Hongjoong’s attention the most. With another flutter of his fan, he scoffs and Yeosang leans in.

“What’re you looking at?” 

“Nothing.” Hongjoong lies awfully and, even through the mask, Yeosang gives him a look.

“Come now, cousin, I can tell when you’re staring.”

Scoffing again, Hongjoong murmurs, “It is not like I’m looking at those alphas. Especially not the taller one.”

Following his gaze, Yeosang soon chuckles. “Well, either way, you certainly caught their attention; they’re coming this way.”

He jerks his head back in the direction of the alphas, eyes widening when he sees what he said is true. Without an ounce of hesitation, he quickly snatches Yeosang’s wrist. “Hurry.” 

Making a beeline for the doors, they weave in and out of the crowd, bumping into quite a few unsuspecting strangers and earning more than a few grumbles and frowns. But none of that matters as the alphas in white remain hot on their tails, catching up quickly. Thankfully, they end up back out into the night, Yeosang whining, “Do we have to?” when they happen upon a maze. 

“Of course.” Hongjoong tugs him along, the blonde protesting.

“But isn’t it a dead end—“

“It would be a dead end.” A deep voice suddenly interjects and Yeosang gasps, scurrying to hide behind Hongjoong. 

Two very distinct alpha scents suddenly flood Hongjoong’s nostrils, one in particular making his heart flutter, careful to try and not take too deep a breath and get drunk off of it as he turns around to face them. 

Up close, they’re even more breathtaking, especially the one with light peach hair and bright eyes, the stark white blouse and jacket upon his body clearly betraying his status and his family name.

“Are you lost?” He asks, voice warm and kind, expression matching his tone. 

“No, I am not.” Hongjoong feels Yeosang’s grip on the back of his shirt tighten.

“But… you are not amongst friends.” The alpha points out, eyes wandering to the colors upon his outfit. “Let me arrange a carriage home for you two.”

“And who is he who has the authority to do such a thing?” Hongjoong can’t help but protest and the alpha chuckles.

“My name is Yunho.” He gestures to the broad alpha next to him. “And this is my little brother Jongho.”

The one named Jongho nods, though his eyes aren’t on Hongjoong, instead stuck to the blonde behind him. Hongjoong fidgets on his feet. He suspected as such; these two  _ are  _ the Jeong brothers, the very same ones whose family are hosting this masquerade ball. 

Admittedly, it’s an enticing thought, cozying up to the first born son of his family’s sworn enemies. What better way to rebel than to mate with such an alpha? But… at the same time… Hongjoong is an omega who hasn’t the need for a mate. He loathes the very thought of having one. But… there is… something… so quite—  _ no! _ He won’t fall for such tactics, these tactics being that Yunho is… merely existing. Still. He shan’t fall for it!

“Well,  _ Yunho, _ I have no intention of getting help from the likes of you.” Hongjoong admits, tone hostile. But Yunho’s smile only widens.

“And  _ I _ have every intention to help you. Come now.” 

Boldly closing the distance between himself and the omega, Yunho takes Hongjoong’s free hand and pulls him so close that the omega is in his chest, the brunette swept up in the alpha’s deep, enticing scent. Nearly dropping his fan, Hongjoong squeaks—yes,  _ squeaks _ —before he tries to back away, but Yunho’s grip is firm and sure.

“Let us away…” The alpha’s smile turns cheeky. “Hongjoong.”

Bristling, Hongjoong can only comply when Yunho leads him away from the maze and gardens.

“Yeosang!” He calls out, turning his head to see that Jongho is now pulling the blonde in the same direction he and Yunho are going. Phew. At least he is not without his cousin and best partner in crime; he couldn’t forgive himself if he were to put Yeosang in true danger. 

They soon arrive at a rather private section of the long, winding road that carriages are traveling up and down, Hongjoong seeing the front of the Jeong estate for the first time. Him and Yeosang went through the far back, but he is still not impressed to see the main part. It reminds him of his own family home, after all, these alphas of similar status to him and Yeosang. 

“Well?” Hongjoong says expectantly, Yunho still not letting go. In fact, that look he is giving him… The brunette glances all the way up at him, Yunho’s eyes seeming to have the stars themselves within them. Struck for a moment, Hongjoong then has to rip his eyes away to not be lost in Yunho’s dazzling gaze any longer. “Ahem, excuse you…”

“My...” Yunho chuckles softly, his other hand coming up to graze along Hongjoong’s cheek under his mask. “You certainly are…” He trails off and the omega pouts.

“Obnoxious? Treacherous? Dangerous, even—“

“Lovely.” 

Once more, Hongjoong finds himself dumbstruck by Yunho. “Pardon?” He asks, flabbergasted.

“You certainly are lovely.” He reiterates. “With sun kissed skin that begs for my fingers to touch, with deep, dark eyes that are filled with such rage and wonder alike, with—“

“Enough!” Hongjoong barks, starting to feel all sorts of things, the most being  _ embarrassed _ for Yeosang and Jongho are in earshot. “You are a fool.”

“Aye, you are correct.”

Pulling Hongjoong’s tiny hand up to his lips, Yunho places a swift kiss upon the top of it.

“A fool in love, I am sure.”

Eyes nearly popping out of his skull, Hongjoong opens his mouth to retaliate when Yunho beats him to speaking.

“Your carriage has arrived.” He points out the obvious as one pulls up next to them. “Until we meet again.” He smiles softly. “My lovely flower.”

Positively fuming during the ride home, Yeosang consoles him once they’ve been dropped off a distance away from the main gates, careful to not alert their family as they walk the rest of the way.

“He is quite handsome.” Yeosang offers and Hongjoong throws his masquerade mask onto the dirt furiously.

“I  _ know _ that!”

“As is his little brother…” Yeosang murmurs shyly, Hongjoong looking at his cousin incredulously.

“Do not tell me—“

“I cannot help it! He was… ever so charming and… Hong, I haven’t felt like that… well,  _ ever _ before! What is an omega to do?” He challenges and Hongjoong purses his lips.

“Ignore it. As we always have. There are plenty of alphas around; they are  _ not _ special.” At this point, he’s not sure who he is convincing.

“But…”

“No buts about it. Get inside.” Hongjoong whispers, the pair sneaking into their home, thankfully making it to the east wing, where their bedrooms are, without being detected. “I bid you a good night.” Hongjoong murmurs, placing a chaste kiss atop Yeosang’s golden locks before he rushes to his bedroom.

“Hong…” Yeosang mumbles sadly, but the brunette closes the door before he sees another second of his cousin’s begging eyes.

It’s not too much later that he is in his nightgown, party garments tucked away, the omega trying his damndest to tuck away thoughts of a certain alpha. He knows Yeosang is going to bother him endlessly about Jongho, so… With a sigh, Hongjoong ventures out to his balcony, his favorite place to breathe in the fresh air and just think.

Leaning on the railing, Hongjoong lets himself be honest. Yunho is… well… certainly captivating. With the kindest, star filled eyes and a smile that outshines the sun itself… He is beautiful… Not to mention how well he handled his feisty nature. It was almost as if he  _ enjoyed _ Hongjoong’s fire. But… But he could never. He is set in his ways, after all, too stubborn to be taken by any alpha. Then again, he hasn’t a choice, his family already set to marry him off within a month and…

“Good evening!”

Wait. What was that voice just now?

“Hello?” Hongjoong asks with a puzzled tone, glancing down just in time to see… “ _ Yunho? _ ” He whispers in shock, leaning further over the balcony to look at the alpha who stands in the gardens below. 

Pale skin glows under the moonlight, Yunho’s earnest gaze fixed upon Hongjoong lovingly. He’s still adorned in his party outfit, save for the bejeweled jacket, broad, fit body on display in the thin, billowing shirt. Shocked, Hongjoong runs fingers through his black hair to fix it before he clutches his nightgown. 

“What on earth are you doing?” He asks as he tries to cover himself, the alpha merely laughing.

“I said, “until we meet again,” did I not?”

“I did not think it would be so soon!” He whispers in a panic.

“I couldn’t wait a second longer.” Yunho places a hand over his heart. “My lovely flower, I wish to be the sun upon you, helping you blossom and bloom. I crave to be that which you turn your face up to, basking in my love and adoration and light.” His eyes continue to sparkle as he goes on. “Can you not feel the love I have for you? I swear, I have never met an omega as beautiful nor as fiery as you. And I can tell you are intelligent, independent, insatiable. Everything about you draws me closer in, begs me to nurture this flower. I fear if I do not proclaim my feelings now, I shall never get anywhere with you. Therefore I must say it; Kim Hongjoong, I, Jeong Yunho, am in love with you.”

Admittedly, he has such a way with words, Hongjoong internally swooning. No alpha has ever been this romantic nor sweet to him ever in his entire life… B-But! Alas, that doesn’t mean a thing to the omega!

Right?

“Well… I… I-I.. I haven’t a clue what to say to that…” Hongjoong mumbles, fidgeting with his gown.

“I do.” The alpha takes a step closer. “Tell me you shall accept me as I am, that you will learn to love me back. Perhaps you can not do so overnight, but with time, with patience, with love, you can at least try to feel the same.”

It doesn’t even matter to Yunho that he wants to take his time? He seems to understand Hongjoong and he barely knows him… 

“How? How do you see through me as one looks through glass?” Hongjoong murmurs, the iciness of his heart slowly but surely thawing.

Effortlessly climbing up the vines, Yunho is soon balancing on the balcony, soft smile now dangerously close. Backing up, Hongjoong lets the alpha step down and share the floor with him, that damned intoxicating scent surrounding the omega once more. 

“It is true love, is it not? I feel as if I have known you for lifetimes, my flower.” Yunho gently brushes his thumb against Hongjoong’s cheek, the omega only now realizing that a single tear has been shed. “Do not cry, I have no intentions of hurting you.” He promises and Hongjoong shakes his head.

“I fear these are not tears of sadness or hurt or anger, but…” He looks all the way up at the peach haired alpha. “ _ Happiness. _ ”

His entire face lights up, every star hanging in the navy sky above them put to shame. “I make you happy?”

“Unfortunately.” Hongjoong deadpans and the alpha laughs melodiously.

“It is not unfortunate.” He quickly takes Hongjoong’s hands in his. “Tell me.” He places two kisses upon the tops of his hands. “Tell me you shall marry me.”

“Marry?” He echoes, staring up at Yunho. The alpha seems serious with a giddy, amorous aura still surrounding him. It’s hard to not find endearing. “I.. I do not know, I am set to wed another—“

“Then marry me first.” Yunho presses. “Marry me… Marry me  _ tomorrow. _ ” 

“Tomorrow?!” He gasps, Yunho quickly placing a hand over Hongjoong’s mouth to keep him from waking anyone.

“Mm, yes, tomorrow.” He reiterates without a shred of hesitancy. “I can arrange everything; we can live happily ever after.” He promises, finally dropping his hand away from the omega’s lips.

“I… W-Well… I…”

“Say yes.”

When he looks back into the alpha’s eyes, Hongjoong feels his knees go weak.

“...yes.”

“Yes.. what?” Yunho teases and the shorter goes a glorious shade of red.

“Yes, I shall marry you.” He pauses before he follows up with, “Tomorrow.”

“Words cannot describe my happiness.” Yunho beams as he suddenly leans down, arms sweeping Hongjoong up as their lips meet.

Stunned for a moment, Hongjoong then slowly flutters his eyes shut and kisses Yunho back, arms tentatively wrapping around the taller one’s neck. Being this close to him, he realizes just how significant their size difference is, Hongjoong barely up to the alpha’s collarbones. While this would usually bother him, he finds he hasn’t a care in the world right now, more focused on how wondrous this kiss feels.

All good things must come to an end, though, both of them pulling back to shyly look at each other and regain oxygen. 

“Meet me at the chapel at six o’clock in the evening. Then, we shall be wed.” Yunho’s eyes crinkle kindly. “And bring your cousin with, we need witnesses after all.”

“Yes, I… I promise I shall meet you then.” Hongjoong grabs ahold of Yunho’s sleeve when he tries to turn away. 

“O-Oh.” Yunho looks back at him in surprise. “Yes?”

“Kiss me once more.”

His expression softens before he nods. “But of course.”

Large hands wrap around Hongjoong’s waist as Yunho leans down to kiss him once more, this time the omega gripping the front of Yunho’s shirt so tightly he fears it may rip. Their lips mold together in perfect harmony, everything so familiar yet incredibly electric, as if they were meant for one another. 

A very unusual feeling starts to creep up on Hongjoong, a deep, pulsating heat rapidly settling between his thighs. Whimpering into the kiss, Hongjoong then deepens it, pulling Yunho down harder against him as their tongues slide against each other. The alpha isn’t protesting, letting Hongjoong take control, his grip on the omega’s waist tightening.

“Hah…” Hongjoong pants once he’s ran out of oxygen, regaining himself as he pulls away just enough to breathe.

“My, my.” Yunho whispers, staring deeply into his eyes. “Are you alright? You are flushed and shaking and smell dangerously sweet, my flower.”

“Mmm… I-I would.. never  _ dare _ utter these words to any other alpha, but—“

“Hongjoong.” He interjects, facial expression calm. “Not now, not yet. Wait until tomorrow, yes?”

“But.. I feel so… so…  _ ready _ right now..” He whines, wholeheartedly hating the tone of his voice, but unable to help it.

He’s not quite in heat, but he can feel the whispers of it licking up his spine, his undergarments already soaked and his saccharine scent stifling the air. 

“My pretty flower, I understand the want, but…” When Hongjoong’s face crumples, though, he chuckles softly and shushes him. “Now, now, I… I suppose there is…  _ one _ thing I can do.”

Hoisting Hongjoong up, he carries him into his room before gently placing him on the bed. First locking the door, Yunho then returns to the omega’s side, hands finding the hem of his nightgown.

“May I?” He asks and Hongjoong nods frantically, unable to take another second without some relief.

The skirt of the gown is lifted up and, with that, Hongjoong’s slick, shining folds are revealed, his pussy on full display. Yunho stares in obvious awe before his hands rest on Hongjoong’s sticky thighs, spreading his legs further before his eyes find the omega’s. 

“A beautiful flower, as expected.” He murmurs, keeping eye contact with him as he leans down, tongue dipping into Hongjoong’s slit.

“Nggh!” The omega squeals before slapping a hand over his own mouth, careful to not alert the entire estate. “Mmm…”

Maintaining his gaze the whole time, Yunho licks up his slit until his tongue finds his swollen clit, swirling around it a couple times before he gives the little nub a good suck. Hongjoong’s legs are already shaking in Yunho’s grip, back arching obscenely, the hard nipples atop his ample breasts showing through his thin nightgown. Thumbs massage his supple thighs as Yunho continues to suck and slurp, focusing on Hongjoong’s clit for a few more moments before he slides his tongue downwards, tasting every inch of his omega. Hongjoong continues to squeal and whine into his hand as Yunho’s tongue dips inside his winking hole, tongue fucking him as his nose rubs against Hongjoong’s sensitive clit. 

“Mm.” Yunho hums happily into his pussy, watching Hongjoong come undone underneath him. He wants to snap his thighs shut, the pleasure starting to build and feel far too much, but Yunho keeps his thighs spread as he licks his way back up to his clit. “Feel good?” He mumbles against his folds.

“Yes!” Hongjoong squeaks, still muffled by his hand.

“Are you ready to release?”

“Mmmhm!”

With a nod, Yunho slides his tongue against Hongjoong’s clit, relentlessly rubbing and slurping it. One of the omega’s hands goes down to Yunho’s hair, tugging at the peachy locks as he moans loudly into his other hand. Being that this is his first time feeling such pleasure, Hongjoong doesn’t take much longer before he is seeing stars, cumming hard and wet against Yunho’s lips and tongue, biting down hard on his own fingers.

“O-Oh… my…” Hongjoong pants out as soon as his vision returns to normal, coming down from his high a little slowly. When he sits up, he notices Yunho is staring at him in complete adoration, his cheek resting on Hongjoong’s inner thigh. 

“Does that satiate you until tomorrow, my flower?” He asks dreamily and the brunette nods.

“Mm.”

“Parting is such sweet sorrow…” Yunho kisses his thigh before standing up. “That I shall say goodnight til it be morrow.”

Pulling down his gown, Hongjoong also stands, shakily following Yunho out to the balcony. 

“Goodbye and goodnight.” Hongjoong whispers, Yunho waving sweetly before he descends the balcony and disappears into the night.

Not allowed to bask in the afterglow for too long, Yeosang suddenly bursts onto the balcony with a key in his hand, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“Cousin!” He whisper screams to which Hongjoong jumps a mile high.

“Wh-What?” He asks nervously after turning around, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

“You  _ know _ what!” He gasps. “Were you just fornicating with that Jeong alpha?”

“Hush now, do not tell the entire city!” Hongjoong exclaims quietly, frantically rushing to his cousin’s side. “And  _ no, _ I was not.”

“But I heard—“

“We are getting wed tomorrow, so what does it matter, anyways?” He quickly interjects, the blonde’s eyes widening even further.

“You are…  _ marrying _ the first born of our family’s sworn enemies?” 

“But of course. Is it not the perfect revenge?” Technically that is not a lie…

“Just earlier you hated this alpha’s guts and now you wish for him to be in yours?”

“Yeosangie, enough!” Hongjoong begs to which Yeosang pouts.

“And you had told me to forget his brother, yet here you are!”

Sighing, Hongjoong runs his fingers through his black hair, leaning against the railing. 

“I… I had a change in plans..” He bites his lip. “I had a change of heart.” Before Yeosang can get another crude word in, he continues. “He came here and told me the sweetest of words, convinced me that he is unlike any other alpha… He is worthy, that I am sure. And what better way to reject my parents’ wishes?”

“While I do agree… and am quite happy for you.. I still can not help but be hesitant.” Yeosang admits.

“Yunho’s little brother is also coming to the wedding, I am quite sure.” Hongjoong deadpans and his cousin’s whole face lights up.

“Truly?”

“We do require witnesses.”

“Ah, well…”

“You’re all for it now, yes?” He asks hopefully and Yeosang nods.

“I am. I shall be there.” He tilts his head. “Though, when? Where?”

Filling him in on the details first, Hongjoong then sends his younger cousin to bed. After all, tomorrow is an extraordinarily big day, Hongjoong himself not even sure all that awaits him.

Morning comes and Hongjoong makes a big fuss about not feeling well, proclaiming he shall spend all day in bed and that Yeosang needs to help him, too. Once his family is off his back, he sneakily begins to get himself ready, picking out the finest of white linens. 

“White as in the Jeong’s colors? Or white as in a bride’s colors?” Yeosang giggles cheekily, Hongjoong pausing for a moment before he nods.

“Both.”

After spending all afternoon dressing up and powdering their faces, the time comes to sneak out. It isn’t too hard a task, especially as the pair happen across a carriage waiting for them not far down the road. Giggling to each other, they get in, holding the hands the entire way to the chapel.

“Last night’s jitters are gone.” Yeosang comments with a sweet smile. “I am so very happy for you; no doubt in my mind that this shall be your perfect happily ever after.” 

“Thank you.” Hongjoong smiles back, admittedly feeling more nervous than he did last night, especially as Yeosang is helping him put on the veil.

And when the carriage doors open and the chapel comes into sight, Hongjoong feels his worries double. If Yeosang weren’t pushing him out of the carriage, he doesn’t doubt that he would still be sitting there. 

“Come now, come on!” Yeosang exclaims giddily, pulling Hongjoong along.

His heart begins to pound as they enter the chapel, his breath completely taken away upon seeing Yunho at the altar. He’s dressed in white, too, though a black jacket sits upon his broad frame. Jongho stands not too far from him on the right side, another person standing at the head, clearly the one set to wed them.

“Hong?” Yeosang whispers, eyes shining with delight when he looks at him.

Remaining silent and still for a moment, he meets Yeosang’s gaze before he then looks back over at Yunho. The alpha looks absolutely ravishing, that damn signature smile upon his lips, peach hair fluffy and glowing in the light of the chapel. 

Music suddenly starts to play, an unfamiliar but sweet tune forcing Hongjoong into motion. Yeosang proudly walks him down the aisle, eyes darting back and forth between Hongjoong and Jongho. With each step forward, though, Hongjoong finds himself starting to shake, a multitude of thoughts rushing through in his mind the closer he gets to Yunho.

Is this the right thing to do? After all, their families  _ are _ sworn enemies and they only met on a whim and even the circumstances of their meeting is dubious and perhaps they should not just hastily go into this and, and, and—

“May I?” Yunho asks softly, fingers teasing the end of the veil.

Wait, when did he…? Yeosang has already gotten into formation like Jongho, the unknown alpha next to them also ready. 

“Mm.” Hongjoong nods curtly before the veil is lifted, revealing his done up face.

“Whoa..” Yunho blinks before he goes a bright pink, acting as if he’s seeing Hongjoong for the first time.

“What? What is it?” He whispers, feeling seconds away from bolting.

“You… You are simply… the most gorgeous, lovely flower.” He whispers back, free hand coming up to clutch his heart. “I am so very struck by you.”

It’s Hongjoong’s turn to blush, though he still isn’t eased. “As am I for you, but…”

Yunho’s eyebrows shoot right up. “ _ But? _ ” He repeats before he frowns. The omega certainly doesn’t like his frown. “Do not tell me..”

“I… I-I just… I am worried.” He admits, the other three in the room exchanging looks.

“Worried?” Yunho caresses the brunette’s cheek. “What for?”

“We have only just met and not to mention my family’s name, I.. I just—“

“And what is in a name?” Yunho challenges softly. “That which we call a rose by any other name, would smell as sweet.” He smiles tenderly before continuing. “And have we not known each other throughout time itself? My flower, I have no doubt about you, so… please, have no doubt about me.”

All his doubts, all his worries melt away with those kind, honest words, Hongjoong feeling like he never wants to look away from those starry eyes of Yunho’s. 

“Alright. I… I have no doubts anymore.” Hongjoong smiles, his stomach flipping when Yunho does too. The alpha looks far better smiling than frowning, after all.

It isn’t too long before they’re saying, “I do,” the one named Choi San proclaiming, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your bride.” with a wide smile.

Unable to help himself, Hongjoong is the one to grab Yunho, pulling him all the way down to his level to connect their lips. Yeosang and Jongho both clap happily, San wiping away a tear as they kiss.

“I love you.” Hongjoong whispers against his lips, Yunho smiling as he pulls away enough to give him a starry eyed look of bliss.

“I love you, too.”

Off they go, off to wherever their life leads them now. Hongjoong doesn’t care as long as he has Yunho by his side, the two of them in a carriage, bodies pressed against each other as they explore each other’s mouths and bodies, the grip of heat now tight on Hongjoong. Yunho seems to sense this as he eagerly starts to lift up his wedding gown, exposing Hongjoong’s already wet and eager pussy.

“My flower, I can finally take care of you properly.” The alpha whispers hotly as he lays Hongjoong onto his back, freeing his cock before rubbing his length against Hongjoong’s slit. “Mmm, I have dreamed of this moment.”

The feeling is so good that Hongjoong can’t find the words to say anything back, unable to help his gasping and eyes rolling back when Yunho suddenly slides deep,  _ deep _ inside of him. He swears the tip of his cock is kissing his cervix, swollen knot already threatening to push inside. Yunho pants raggedly as he holds still for a few moments, peach hair hanging in his sparkly eyes as he stares down at Hongjoong. The omega, on the other hand, can barely keep eye contact, his eyes fluttering back as he feels Yunho pulsating deep within him.

“May I?” Yunho asks breathlessly and he nods.

“P-Please..!”

With that, the alpha begins to move, pulling back until only his cockhead remains inside before he rolls his hips forward again, balls deep once more. He keeps that pace up, Hongjoong’s loud, breathy moans joining his alpha’s grunts and growls of pleasure.

“Good gods above, I wish to fill you. To knot you. To wholly make you mine.” Yunho moans out, large hands holding Hongjoong by the waist, holding him as if he were a doll. “My beautiful flower, do you wish the same?”

“Mmmm.. Mhm! I wish for all that and more!” Hongjoong manages to assure him through his whimpering.

“More?” Yunho shivers and leans in real close, continuing to rut his hips frantically. “What is more?” He demands sweetly.

“M-More… as in… I wish to be.. impregnated by you…” Hongjoong whines shyly, squeaking when his alpha’s cock twitches within him.

“My perfect flower, I shall give you what you desire.” 

Holding him tighter, Yunho thrusts in and out, in and out of Hongjoong for a few minutes longer, the omega’s pussy stretching to accommodate his knot when he finally pushes all the way in.

“Ngghh, Y-Yunho!” He squeals, trembling and toes curling as the alpha unloads his hot seed within him, flooding his womb as promised.

“O-Oh  _ fuck. _ ” Yunho growls when Hongjoong’s pussy squeezes his cock tightly, milking him for every last drop as Hongjoong cums hard and wet all over his shaft, making a mess that rolls down to the seats of the carriage.

Breathing hard, Hongjoong blinks away the stars in his vision, trying to see Yunho again. Once their eyes finally meet, Hongjoong wraps his arms around his neck, pulling the alpha flush against his breasts, Yunho grinning fondly at him.

“My love, my life, I ever so adore you.” The taller murmurs sweetly and Hongjoong blushes more so than he already was.

“And I adore you, the sunshine to my flower.” He whispers back, their lips meeting once more.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! A Romeo and Juliet inspired piece that's fluffy, smutty, romantic and has no tragic endings lol!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and don't forget I appreciate your read, your support, and ofc if you leave any comments or kudos!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)


End file.
